The Babysitter
by pottermeg95
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is looking for a babysitter, but for who?


**This is just something I wrote over on Tumblr. Thought i would put it up on here :)**

* * *

><p>Since the possible return of Moriarty Sherlock Holmes has been on high alert. Especially with one Molly Hooper. Most days he doesn't let her out of his sight. Well until she out smarts him and runs off to her best friend Meena's house, surprisingly he hasn't figured out where she lives yet. Thank god. Molly can only ever escape from his over bearing protection when he's on a case. Since she has to be with him at all times, that includes cases. Fortunately he uses his mind palace frequently, allowing Molly the time to slip past him and hit sweet freedom.<p>

Today as she creeps slowly down the stairs, she hears Sherlock talking with another man. As carefully as she can, peeps her head into the door that was left open. Sherlock was sitting in his chair with baby Claire in his lap. Molly smiled. He was always willing to help the Watsons out with their baby girl. Molly loved he had a soft spot for the child. Across from him in John's old chair was a very tall and big man dressed in a black tux.

Must be one of Mycroft's men? Or a client. Sherlock was very business like, even with Claire trying to stand up on him and play with his face. Molly hadn't realized the giggle that escaped, as she watched Sherlock carry on like nothing was happening. Meanwhile Claire was yanking his nose any way she could.

"Molly! Your up!" He bounced off his chair in excitement. The movement making Claire burst into laughter. "I've got a case. Promised to be a 9.5! I just need to finish this interview first. Do you mind holding her for a while.?"

Molly's face lit up. She could never say no to holding her god daughter. She loved her to bits.  
>"Of course not!"<p>

Sherlock held her out to Molly. Claire reached her arms towards her eagerly. Once the girl was secure in Molly's arms, Sherlock quickly walked back to his chair and continued talking. Kissing Claire's head, She padded to the kitchen for some coffee. Delighted when she noticed it was already made for her.

Pouring her cup was difficult to say the least.  
>After all she had a little one to be cautious with. Placing Claire on her hip, she slowly poured the hot liquid into her mug. When she was finished Claire clapped her hands at a job well done. Molly couldn't help, but kiss her beautiful blond curls.<p>

"I could use your cheer more often" She whispered, rubbing her nose with Claire's. Resulting into fits of giggles from both of them. Molly quickly found her favorite toy otter and handed it to her. Luckily distracting the little girl, so she could enjoy her blissful brew.

Molly tried not to listen in on Sherlock's interview but she couldn't help herself.

"Do you understand?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. Under no circumstances do I let her out of my sights."

"Very good." Sherlock drawled while leaning back, matching his finger tips up.  
>"What happens if…. I don't know, she throws a fit?"<p>

Ahhh. She got it now. This was a sitter for Claire. Duh. Sherlock did say he had a case, considering it would be inappropriate to bring a child along.

"Don't let her out of my sight, and allow her to continue on."

"Yes, excellent! I think we've covered everything. Your hired!" Sherlock jumped out of his chair extending his hand to the man.

Molly ducked her head down, so it wasn't obvious she was listening.

"Molly"

Taking one final sip of her coffee, she returned to the sitting room standing beside Sherlock.

"This is .. I'm sorry I have forgotten your name."

"Albert sir."

"Yes. This is Albert. Albert Molly, Molly Albert."

Molly smiled and shook his hand.  
>"I'm Molly"<p>

The man just nodded his head once and returned to standing up straight as a pole. It kind of made Molly think he had a stick up his arse or something.

How could Sherlock think this was the best choice to watch Claire.  
>"Sherlock, where did you find him?"<p>

"Where else? I contacted Mycroft. He can always get me the top security."

Security?! Was he mad? All they needed was someone to watch Claire and play with her. But when it comes to Sherlock Holmes, security is babysitter material. Nothing safer. Looking at his watch he took a sharp breath.

"Must be going. Don't want to miss a 9.5!"  
>He ran towards his coat and scarf.<p>

Molly handing Claire to Albert. He seemed. .. very uncomfortable. He held her way out, like she had some disease, looking disgusted. She started to get fussy, kicking her legs.

"What are you doing? You don't hold her like that." Molly snatched her back up, holding her to her chest, while patting her soft curls.  
>"Sherlock, how on earth can we leave her here with him. He knows nothing about child care. Look at him!" Molly argued.<p>

"Child care?"He strode towards her. Who said anything about child care."

"Well we're going on a case. We can't have Claire there! Besides I over heard you talking with him. Sounded a lot like seeing if he was a good fit for her. Apparently not, the way he just acted."

Sherlock chuckled.  
>"Molly, I am not looking for a babysitter."<p>

"You aren't? but-"

"I was looking for a security guard, if you will."

Molly was lost.

"Your confused." Sherlock took Claire from Molly. "I must keep you safe at all costs. Meaning you have to be under my watch twenty - four seven. But it seems we are at an impasse. You take advantage of my cases, running off as soon as I slip into my mind palace. I can't have that. So I hired Albert here to keep watch of you, until I return and can do it myself.

Molly's mouth was wide open. He what?!  
>"Sherlock I am a grown woman. I do not need anyone keeping watch of me I can take care of myself! So stop treating me like a child!"<p>

"I will stop treating you like one when you stop acting like it!"

"I'm acting like a child?"

"Yes."

"How dare you!"  
>Molly was mad. All she wanted was for everything to go back to normal. Clearly that wasn't going to happen very soon.<p>

"How dare I?" Sherlock made a big gesture. Backing away slightly looking appalled. "Running away insinuates that you Molly Hooper are being a bratty child! All I'm trying to do is keep you safe."  
>With that Sherlock gave a curt nod in Albert's direction.<br>"You know what to do." And left.

How could he? … why.. uhhh!  
>Molly tapped her foot rapidly on the floor. Arms crossed, teeth clenched. She waits a few minutes like that, glancing every so often at Albert. Who Molly thinks is really a statue, that man never moves a muscle! Thinking it's all clear. Molly bolts for the door, unfortunately Albert is rather skilled. Reaching the door before her.<br>"Let me go!"

He just shakes his head.

"Uh!" Molly slams a foot down.

Sherlock has gotten out of control.

"Let me out or so help me! I will … I will …" Molly looks around quickly, spotting the phone. Smiling she turns back to Albert. "Call the police. That's right, I will tell them that you are holding me against my will!"

Albert shrugs.

Oh he was infuriating!

" .OUT!" Molly shouted at him.

"Not until Mr. Holmes has been away for at least an hour."

What kind of rule is that? She just glared.  
>Molly waited the rest of the hour, then headed out the door. It seems she would have a shadow wherever she went. She spun around facing him.<br>"Can't you leave me alone?"

He shook his head.

They had only made it to the stairwell.

Then she started going off on a bender. Anything that will get him to give up and let her be alone. Of course he just stood there, same expression on his face.  
>Midway through her tantrum, she suddenly remembered what Sherlock told him to do. Smacking her face.<p>

"Your just going to stand there not letting me out of your sight and allow me to continue my fit, aren't you Albert?"

He nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Xxx

Hours later Sherlock returned home, minus Claire. Molly was fast asleep on his chair. He smiled. Albert walked up to him.  
>"How was it.?"<p>

"Not bad, only a few fits. Poor thing tired herself out."

"Thank-you for keeping her safe." Sherlock slowly walked to Molly's side and peered down at her. He seemed to be lost in thought. Albert waking him from his trance, by coughing. He snapped back to life, leaning down to place a long gentle kiss on Molly's forehead.  
>"If I lost her …" Sherlock paused. "Her loss would break my heart."<p> 


End file.
